Thread debris is generated during clothes washing by a washing machine. In order to prevent the thread debris from being attached to clothes, a thread debris filtering apparatus is arranged on a wall of an inner drum of the washing machine generally, for collecting the thread debris to achieve a purpose of clothes cleaning. In this way, after the clothes are washed, the thread debris filtering apparatus needs to be detached and cleaned, so as to avoid blockage of the thread debris filtering apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the existing thread debris filter, a net bag is used for collection. During installation, if folds exist on the net bag, a part of the link is blocked from entering the net bag by the folds after washing water flows in the net bag, causing that part of the link flows back into a washing bucket, thereby greatly influencing a collection effect. The net bag becomes dry and hard after long-time use, causing difficult cleaning and easy breeding of bacteria, and generating secondary pollution to the washed clothes, so it is difficult to meet user requirements.
The existing utility model patent with the Chinese patent application No. 201120148645.1 discloses a thread debris filter of an impeller washing machine. The thread debris filter includes a filter front wall, a filter rear wall and a check valve plate, wherein the check valve plate is installed on a water inlet in the lower part of the filter front wall. The thread debris filter is characterized in that the lower part of the filter rear wall and the lower part of the filter front wall are hinged together through a hinge shaft, and the upper part of the filter rear wall and the upper part of the filter front wall are connected together through cooperation between a clamping jaw and a clamping buckle. In the utility model patent, the following technical solution is used: the filter rear wall and the filter front wall are hinged at the lower parts through the hinge shaft, and are abutted at the upper parts through cooperation between the clamping jaw and the clamping buckle. The thread debris filter is simple and convenient to use, facilitating for a user to operate.
The above patent solves shortcomings existing in the net-bag thread debris filter; however, since the water inlet of the thread debris filter of the utility model patent is arranged in the lower part of the filter front wall and the check valve plate is arranged on the water inlet, the problem of backflow of thread debris cannot be solved, although a good filtering effect is achieved.